


[Podfic] The Goat's Back

by vassalady



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Caning, Corporal Punishment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of arsenicarcher's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/578393">The Goat's Back</a> </p>
<p>An AU where Steve's essentially a failed experiment, corporal punishment is the predominant form of discipline and team leaders take the punishments for those under them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Goat's Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Goat's Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578393) by [arsenicarcher (Arsenic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/arsenicarcher). 



> Less than an hour after I read this, I knew I had to podfic it. To my joy, arsenicarcher (arsenicjade on LJ) had blanket permission. I thank arsenicarcher for creating such a wonderful story and having an open transformative work policy.
> 
> Music Credit: Derek Webb - A Real Ghost (Accoustic) SFX: pogotron, scarbelly25, Arclegend05 (freesound.org)

Cover by vassalady

Length: 1:11:57

 

Download (Mediafire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?5dh9bhpn91j990t) (66.01MB) | [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?c5s53c59fylfp79) (25.58MB)


End file.
